Renegade Master: Maelstrom
by Evilclone
Summary: He survived the first two years, now things are building up. The Maelstrom is coming. Rated T just in case... Chapter 5 now up
1. The House that Lockhart bought

Here it is, the first part of the next chapter in the story. Things are changing and Xander's plan is starting to fall into place. I hope you enjoy.

Story – Renegade Master: Maelstrom

Beta – Daisy Brand

Author – Evilclone

Chapter – Prologue

Book – 3

Children, you must remember something. A man without ambition is dead. A man with ambition but no love is dead. A man with ambition and love for his blessings here on earth is ever so alive.

- Pearl Bailey

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The House that Lockhart Bought

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Journey back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters was relatively peaceful. Draco and his posse were leaving them in peace, and many of the younger students avoided the cabin. Most of it was due to the fear that surrounded him - a very stark message had been given that year - while some of it was due to Shadow influence. He kept up his powers without much drain on his being and redirected any eager students who wanted an autograph.

When the train began slowing down, they started packing their gear away while Xander changed into Muggle clothing in an attempt to look as normal as possible. They departed quickly and the kids met with their families. While all the hugging was going on, Xander used the moment to quietly slip away; the last thing he needed at that moment was to be caught up with the emotion.

He left the platform and strolled at a leisurely pace to met Vernon; the large overpowering man had a slight smirk on his face. "Where're the rest the freaks?"

"The other families are back at the platform. Let's go; I don't want any scenes made," Xander said sharply. Vernon grunted in agreement. They made their way to the car without much fuss. Whilst still on the train, Xander had used a Shrinking Spell to make everything fit into his pocket, leaving the only heavy piece his owl.

He thanked Vernon for picking him up upon their home, and said hello to Petunia; the older woman nodded stiffly before turning back to her cleaning. The new abode was much better than the last one. It was based on his home in Sunnydale. The home wasn't a three up and a three down, it was merely a three up and it had magical wards placed around it that would warn him of any imminent attack; at least that way he would have some sort of early warning signal. He had the topmost level of the house to himself; this way he was secluded from the rest of the Dursleys and prying eyes of the neighbours. As soon as he had contacted him, he had asked Dobby to once again put up wards to protect him from the Ministry's traces, although Xander wasn't exactly sure how that worked, seeing as he was basically a man in a boy's body.

However, it didn't matter; he didn't want to take any chances.

He pulled his shrunken possessions out of his pocket, shrugged off his clothes, and took off his glasses. He was going to have to sort that out. For the moment though, he decided he would acquire some of contact lenses, he could then claim he was wearing those, instead of nothing, since he didn't really need them. The trouble was, as it would be for some time now was Hermione, she was simply too perceptive, always spotting things, even little things, and blowing them all out of proportion. It was no wonder Harry had felt at odds with her.

He went into the bathroom, not really bothered with anyone catching a glimpse of his naked flesh, and turned on the shower. When it was hot enough, he stepped in and let the scalding droplets run over his skin. He liked showering; the feeling of the water washing away the day's dirt. He turned it off and stepped out into the bathroom, remembering as he did so that the Indians used to think that when a body died in the cold, the steam was the spirit running away from body. He smirked, thinking that his was running away with speed. Getting dressed, he went to Hedwig and let her out of her cage; she flew out of the open window, hooting in gratitude as she went off in search of something to eat.

She returned later that evening and hooted happily as she rested on her perch. Xander walked over and scratched her ears and gave her a treat, for which she gratefully pecked his fingers.

The next day, he received news from Gilderoy via owl. It was a very pompous looking creature that hooted unkindly at Hedwig, receiving what sounded like a snotty response from her. He took the letter from the owl, gave it a treat and paid it. He then scribbled out a response and attached it to her leg; the owl looked Hedwig up and down and flew off.

"Don't worry," Xander scratched Hedwig's ears, "I wouldn't swap you. Besides, you're much better looking."

The owl hooted in agreement.

Dobby came and went as he was needed, and at around three o'clock he appeared with a '_pop!_'.

"Master Lockhart tells Dobby that Harry Potter's house is ready for inspection." The house elf bowed its head.

"Okay, Dobby, let's go."

Xander stood next to Dobby and the elf clicked its fingers and with another "_pop!_" the duo vanished into thin air.

The site that greeted him was stunning; the main entrance area was a whole place on its own. Gilderoy walked in wearing casual slacks and a shirt and flashed another of his winning smiles. Judging from the stunned look on Xander's face, he'd done a good job; obviously he aimed to please Harry Potter, the kid had already made him lots of money, after all.

If he thought the entrance was big, he was in for a shock; the living room was bloody massive. In it, there were paintings all over the walls of various people, all who moved about. Some waved while others simply sat on stalls or snored away. The rest of the house was just as big, comprising of sixteen master bedrooms, one specifically designed for his needs, complete with fireplace for travel, and a large mirror for communication. The others all had en-suite bathrooms, which were just as big as the rooms themselves.

When they were done, they ended up in the kitchen where a female house elf was busy with various pots and pans that were either boiling or cooking different foods. The smell made Xander's stomach grumble. The house elf was wearing a clean white pillow case that covered her sufficiently; she noticed their arrival and bustled forward and bowed so close to the ground her nose touched it.

"Dibby is sorry sirs; Dibby did not expect Masters Potter and Lockhart to be arriving so soon." She kept her head bowed as she talked.

"That's okay, Dibby, you were working hard." Xander looked to Dobby, the house elf he had freed, and saw him standing with his tea cosy on his head and assortment of other clothes, with an expression on his face akin to reverence.

"Dobby told Dibby, Master Harry and Lockhart liked house elves, but Dibby did not believe Dobby."

Xander blinked in confusion, but after a moment of brain loss, understood what the house elf was saying.

"Dobby, you are correct," Xander said kindly. "From now on, you will call me Harry, and you will not bow to me or my guests." He looked at Lockhart. "I assume you've told her about her wage?"

The house elf squeaked loudly and started wringing her ears and howling in pain. Xander's hand was out quickly with his wand, a movement Lockhart hadn't expected. He was suddenly glad he hadn't crossed the kid. Thin green ropes shot out of the end of the wand and tied themselves expertly around her hands, locking them behind her back. The elf squeaked and tried to break free. Even Dobby looked stunned by this act, and went to flick his fingers.

"No, Dobby," said Xander firmly. The elf twitched and looked confused, but Xander continued. "I want Dibby to know that there will be no punishments in this household, there will be payments, and if I say so, you will have time off."

The elf shivered in her bonds.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Potter."

Xander grimaced. "And another thing. You will call me Harry, no Master, just Harry. When I take these bonds of you will not punish yourself, do you understand?"

She nodded. With an expert flick of the wrist, the ropes vanished and she found herself free once more.

"Now, how long till dinner," Xander asked.

"Half an hour, sirs…"

Xander stomach growled on queue.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Where have you been?"

"Away at a house I bought recently…"

Dudley looked at Xander suspiciously to see if he was telling the truth or not. The boy was a lot fatter than the year before, but due to the boxing lessons he was taking, he was able to use that weight against an opponent.

"How did you buy this house?"

"I used a wizard to use the money I have in my inheritance. I'm not old enough to buy the house myself, so I used a proxy."

Dudley struggled with the words. "What's a proxy?"

"Someone who stands in for me until I'm of age."

It was strange to get such forthcoming answers from Dudley, there was no fear in his eyes or anger, no hatred at being stuck in the household; it was most refreshing.

"Okay," Dudley nodded. "Thank you."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving his cousin in peace. Xander smirked and thought to himself that that had gone a lot easier than before. Perhaps the two of them were starting to grow up.


	2. The Life and Lies of Sirius Black

Well here it is at long last, Chapter 1 book 3, enjoy!!

Book 3

Chapter 1

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Life and Lies of Sirius Black

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cornelius Oswald Fudge couldn't believe what was going on. First there had been that disastrous case with Rubeus Hagrid, that gloating bastard Gilderoy Lockhart rubbing the Minister's nose in it, and now? Now they were bringing to light the case of Sirius Black, the man who had betrayed the Potters.

At first, Fudge had received a letter from Potter, requesting that a trial be held. Fudge had asked how he'd learned about it and had received in return a three-page statement giving exact details of where and how; the boy, if nothing else, was precise. When he'd asked why Harry had wanted to re-open the case, Harry had stated quite simply that he believed Sirius to be innocent. When Fudge had read the letter, he'd laughed loudly. The response Fudge had given to the boy had been somewhat patronising.

The boy had responded angrily and had actually gone to the press; he'd stated in no uncertain terms that the original case had been corrupt and circumstantial. That had infuriated Fudge to the point where he'd actually thrown a glass of whiskey against the wall; there were some things magic couldn't fix. So, to satisfy the boy's need for a case, Fudge had set up the case and called for a hearing at the Wizengamot.

Xander was wearing his suit, as were Lupin, Hagrid and the others. Even Snape looked somewhat smart and less greasy. The man did not look pleased at being called there but didn't really have a choice in the matter; Dumbledore had forced him to go. About fifty people were present wearing plum-coloured robes embroidered with silver "W"s on the left-hand side of the chest. The Minister was seated in the middle of the front row; other officials included Senior Undersecretary to the Minister (on the Minister's right) and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (on the Minister's left). In the centre of the room, sitting in the chair with the magical chains, sat Sirius Black.

"Let it be noted that the re-opening of the case of Sirius Black, notorious Muggle and wizard murderer, is being held. Please state your name for the record."

"Harry James Potter, and in defence of Sirius Black," the boy said, turning to face a man in a black suit with shoulder-length brown hair, "Lindsey McDonald of Wolfram and Hart."

There was a great deal of murmuring from the people sitting in the stand and from the officials. Fudge hit his hammer down and brought order to the room. "Mr. McDonald; you have a case?"

The man smirked. "Of course."

"Where are your notes?"

The man's smirk got even bigger. "Don't need any; I've got everything up here." He tapped his head and nodded at Xander, who took his seat. Of course, Wolfram and Hart knew exactly who he was; they were aware of the timeline change the minute it happened, which is why Xander had gone to them and offered his knowledge of future events in exchange for help. They had been most interested in learning about The Beast, and Jasmine.

"Very well, proceed."

"On the night of 1981, Sirius Black betrayed the Potter family to He Who Must Not Be Named; it is believed that he ran away and was chased by the Potters' friend Peter Pettigrew, who he duelled in a battle to the death, leaving behind a group of massacred Muggles and a very dead Peter." Lindsey paused for effect. "This is what the public and the authorities have believed for nearly thirteen years, and yet, the truth always has a habit of coming out."

"What do you mean?"

Lindsey smiled at Cornelius. "I'd like to call my first witness: Barty Crouch Senior."

A man with a stiff posture, neatly-parted grey hair, trim moustache and sharp eyes stood up to be seen. "Mr Crouch, is what I said correct?" Lindsey addressed.

"Yes."

"Did Mr Black receive a trial?"

"Yes."

"What was he found?"

"Guilty."

"What evidence was presented?"

Crouch's facial nerves started twitching; it wasn't a pretty sight.

"None…"

"Thank you, I have no further questions."

Crouch opened his mouth, closed it and sat down with a huff. Lindsey carried on. "The way I see it, everyone believed Mr. Black to be guilty; he was at the scene of the crime with wand in-hand, a piece of Mr Pettigrew surrounded by dead Muggles."

"Get on with it," Fudge growled.

"Rome wasn't built in a day Minister," Lindsey replied calmly. Xander could practically see a vein on the Minister's head twitching with anger. "If I didn't have a case, and if I didn't believe my client to be innocent, I would not be here. Wolfram and Hart only represents those who are at least partially innocent and or it can give the firm financial benefits."

Xander snorted in amusement.

"As it is, we believe Mr Black to be innocent."

Fudge's eyebrows moved heavenwards. "How so?"

"This is what I believed happened: In 1981, the Potters were aware that their son was Voldemort's specific target. Albus Dumbledore advised the Potters to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm; a highly complex spell allowing a Secret to be concealed within another person. James and Lily wanted Sirius Black to be their Secret Keeper. However, believing Voldemort would suspect him but not a "weak, talentless thing" like Peter Pettigrew, Sirius and the Potters reassigned Pettigrew to this role. No one, not even Professors Lupin or Dumbledore, knew this.

On Halloween night 1981, the Potters were betrayed by Pettigrew and killed by Voldemort, thus Sirius tracked down Pettigrew, determined to kill him in vengeance. However, Pettigrew outwitted Black: confronted by Sirius on a city street, he created an explosion, faking his own death (leaving a severed finger behind as evidence) and killing twelve Muggles in the process. Sirius was arrested, accused of murdering his former friend and the Muggles, and serving Lord Voldemort. He was sentenced, without trial, to life imprisonment in Azkaban."

There was uproar; people stood up and yelled loudly, many of the court shouting at the same time to be heard over one another. Lindsey stood next to his client with a big smile on his face; he turned and saw Xander watching him, and winked. When everything had settled down, there was still a bit of murmuring, but not in such an agitated way.

"I suppose you have proof of this?" the Minister sneered.

"Yes," Lindsey said confidently. "I'd like to call my next witness: Severus Snape."

The greasy-haired potions master stepped down. "As loath as I am to defend this…" he looked down his nose, "I cannot ignore the facts."

"And they are?"

"Sirius Black was framed."

"I'm aware of your hatred for Black; why would you defend him?"

Snape smirked and glanced over at Xander. "Because, as Mr Potter so succulently put it, Sirius would owe me."

The prisoner rattled against his chains and let out a loud growl; everyone ignored him.

"What evidence do you have?"

"A Pensieve where we have his memory of the night, Veritaserum so that he will tell nothing but the truth…" Snape paused. "And other means."

Fudge looked curiously at the two. "Other means?"

"Yes." Snape walked slowly over to the stand and took a live rat from Ron Weasley; the boy looked unhappy about giving it up but had no choice in the matter. Snape placed the rat on the floor, muttered an incantation and flicked his wand at it. The rat started to morph horribly into a man with a small rat**-**like face and a pointed nose, with prominent amounts of hair missing and horrible awkward teeth.

The case was over. Pettigrew was taken into custody after a brief hearing so that the press could be informed, and Sirius Black was officially freed and pardoned. Xander thanked Lindsey and met up with Sirius and both of them were taken to Hogwarts; where Sirius enjoyed a long-awaited hot shower and some good food.

"Well, that was certainly interesting…" Sirius said through a mouthful of roast beef.

Xander looked at Sirius and couldn't think of anything to reply; after a few moments he said, "It was certainly worth the look on Fudge's face."

The two burst into laughter.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I can't believe it…"

Professor Lupin, Sirius Black and Xander were sitting in the Great Hall.

"Well there you have it, even before we met, Harry believed me innocent," Sirius said, smiling.

Lupin's shaggy head turned to Xander; he'd since had a haircut for the court case but hadn't actually been needed to be called as witness. Xander had never thought to have him there for that; if it was necessary, of course he would have been called, but, more than anything, he simply wanted Lupin to witness Pettigrew's treachery first-hand. "How did you know?" asked Lupin.

"Many things," Xander said. "A friendship like Sirius's and my father's can't be broken overnight, even for all the riches in the world; besides, Sirius was never part of their gang."

"And who told you that?"

"I did…"

The two remaining Marauders turned to see Snape standing in the doorway with a nasty look on his face. Sirius had gone particularly cold. Snape walked over, his cape billowing as he did so. He stopped and looked down at Xander. "Potter, perhaps I misjudged you."

"Oh?" Xander arched an eyebrow.

"It was very _Slytherin_." Sirius stiffened at the insult, but Xander smiled and beamed at and took it as a compliment. Snape knew that above all things Sirius hated that House and what it represented to the core of his heart.

"Thank you, Professor," replied Xander sweetly. "The Sorting Hat did suggest that I be put into Slytherin; in fact, it said that I had the cunning and desire to prove myself; it said I was worthy of your House."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir, in fact I nearly joined; if Malfoy hadn't been a part of your House I would've."

Snape looked as rigid as Sirius; the older Marauder understanding the insult that Xander had meant. The Potions Master, realising he'd been beaten, had no other choice but to back down. With the corners of his lips twitching slightly, he inclined his head; it wasn't a full bow, but it was progress.

"Very well played today Potter," Snape said finally as he turned on his heel and left without saying another word.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Sirius said for the second time that day with an amused look on his face. "You weren't really going to join Slytherin, were you?"

"Nah," Xander said, waving it off. "I merely said that to see the look on Snapes face."

Sirius, for the second time that day, burst out laughing.


	3. The Noble House of Black

Thank you to my darling beta whose finally got her mojo back!!

Book 3

Chapter 1

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Noble House of Black

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I must say, Mr Potter, I am most impressed with the evidence you proposed." Albus Dumbledore had finally arrived back from the Ministry, and had taken no time in getting the four of them together. Shortly afterwards, Lockhart, who appeared to be captivated with Harry, had arrived via the Floo Network to congratulate them. He, much to the Headmaster's surprise, stood next to Xander like an almost watchful guardian. Even Snape arched an eyebrow at this peculiar display of protectiveness.

"I didn't do it alone," Xander said. Dumbledore smiled and nodded for him to continue. "I had help, Professor Lockhart helped me."

"Ah, I should point out I'm no longer a teacher here," Lockhart said light-heartedly.

Xander winced as though he'd forgotten. "Sorry sir I forgot; old habits and all."

Lockhart beamed.

"Professor Snape also helped out," Xander continued. Snape looked very much as if he wanted to clean himself. "By discovering Pettigrew's whereabouts and telling the court about Sirius's loyalty to my mother and father. And also by saying that Malfoy had lied about my Godfather's connections to Voldemort."

Snape's lips curled.

Sirius smiled, both at Xander's faith in him and the fact that it was making Snape uncomfortable. "Very good," Dumbledore said. "I do believe the next question is: where do we go from here?"

Sirius looked momentarily stunned; he paused for a moment before saying, "I don't know."

"Professor," Xander piped up, three sets of heads turning to look at him. "I was wondering, Sir, if it would be possible to move in with Sirius. It would be better for me if I could live somewhere I could practice and complete my homework without being in fear of using the word 'magic'."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I had not realised that things were that bad at the Dursley's house. I am sorry. However, I would prefer that you went back to their house at least this year for protection and to strengthen the wards."

Xander nodded and sighed, and then clicked his fingers as though something came to mind. "During the hearing, the lawyer said something about a charm that can protect a house?"

"Ah." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled. "A Fidelius Charm."

"Yes; won't that make the house invisible?"

"Yes, yes it would."

Xander smiled. "How do the wards around the Dursley's house work?"

"It is a ward that will protect you wherever you call home." Dumbledore stopped and looked at Xander, cocking his head to the side as though he'd just seen the boy in a new light, before nodding very slowly. Xander looked at Sirius, smiled and said, "Wherever Sirius goes, I could call home. Besides it would give you a chance to keep a better eye on me, allow me to have visitors, practice magic, study homework and give you an opportunity to put in place better and stronger wards."

Dumbledore had let them go, Lockhart had gone off to wherever it was he came from, and Snape back to his potions, while the three, two men and a boy went off into the castle. They were awaiting the Headmaster's answer; this gave Dumbledore some time to think through the proper course of action.

Professor Albus Dumbledore had encountered something of a dilemma: while he was certain that the boy wasn't ready to face Voldemort in the battle that he knew was most certainly coming, he knew that the boy certainly knew more than he was letting on. Whether or not that was the child's intentions, he did not know.

He had sent Harry to the Dursleys' on the belief that he would be better off there away from magic, believing that he would be looked after. He had not believed Fudge's report during the incident on the boy's eleventh year and had put it down to a freak accident; the boy was under a great amount of stress after learning that he was a wizard; naturally this would cause all sorts of excitement.

But, as the saying went, Dumbledore couldn't see the trees for the forest, and he sat down with a deep sigh, the phoenix hooting softly as though recognising his mood. The boy did seem better off with his own kind; he was quite happy with Sirius, and had even strived to form a friendship or, at the very, least a truce with Severus and, as Harry had stated it, would mean that Dumbledore could keep a better eye on him. He smirked, remembering what he had said to Severus on that fateful night; perhaps they did Sort too soon.

He struggled internally to deduce the best place for the child to go. The best place to keep him safe from enemies was the Dursleys', he was away from magic and threats like the Malfoys', and yet the boy's intelligence proved to him that he was certainly strong enough to fight anything they could throw his way; hadn't clearing two wronged persons proven that? The old man struggled to find decent reasons to send him back to the bigot's house. In the end, heart won out over mind and he made his decision. The boy would live with Sirius.

Dumbledore gave them the good news, and watched as Harry whooped with joy; only afterwards did it occur to them: where were they going to live?

"Ah," Dumbledore said after a moment. "That is an interesting question. Sirius?"

"We could use our old house," Sirius said with a hint of disgust. "And it can easily be set up with a Fidelius Charm, plus any extra defences you want to put into place."

"Very well. It will suffice for the moment, until we find better accommodation, Mr Potter," the Headmaster said.

"Works for me," Xander replied, shrugging. "Anything's better than living in a cupboard."

Sirius snorted in amusement, but Albus got the distinct feeling that this time he wasn't joking.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

They stood in the entrance porch to the old house, Sirius had his new wand held out and the light from a Lumos spell was shining down the hallway. "Hasn't changed a bit."

Xander grunted, held up his own wand and said, "_Lumos!_" It lit up and added more light to the older man's, making things brighter. Sirius arched an eyebrow; the two of them, for the moment, were alone: Dumbledore was at the school making preparations with Lupin and had left the two to get acquainted before everyone else arrived en-mass.

"You shouldn't be doing magic outside of school," Sirius said.

"Says someone who constantly broke rules during school, or did I forget that you were also an unregistered Animagi?"

Sirius remained quiet for a moment before grunting, "Point taken. You really are a cunning sod, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Xander said with a grin.

"James would be proud you know…"

"And my mum?"

"Would be pissed off that I allowed myself to get thrown into Azkaban in the first place." The two chuckled as they made their way deeper into the building. "I haven't been here since I was 16."

He said it to no one in particular, thus, it didn't require an answer from Xander. The front door opened into a long hallway lit with gas lamps and a large overhead chandelier. At one time, this must have been a grand entryway, complete with ornate portraits on the walls, but time had taken its toll. There were cobwebs hanging off the walls and a thick layer of dust coated everything, and when Xander shone the light at certain angles, he was convinced that he could see little footsteps in them, just like snow. Of all the portraits, the most prominent (though it was often covered with curtains) was an enormous portrait of Walburga Black, stuck to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm. At the moment, it had a curtain over it to stop her from seeing anyone; the last thing Xander really wanted with heightened senses was to hear her hollering at the top of her lungs.

Much of the decor in the entry hall consisted of serpents, though there was also an umbrella stand made from the severed leg of a troll. Xander remembered from the books and Harry's memories that Tonks had a habit of tripping over it. He moved to it, picked it up and put it somewhere he thought she might miss it.

On one side of the entry hall was a dining room, where a dresser held the Black family china, complete with the family crest. At some point, while the house was abandoned, a family of spiders the size of saucers moved into the dresser.

At the far end of the entry hall, a set of narrow stone stairs led down to the kitchen. Though less ornate than the floors above, the kitchen was still a large, cavernous room with an enormous fireplace at the far end. Iron pots and pans hung from the ceiling above, and a long wooden table sat in the centre of the room, large enough to seat at least twenty.

Just off the kitchen was a dark pantry, and another cupboard housed the boiler; a wrinkle of Xander's nose confirmed that was where Kreacher was currently located.

At the end of the entrance hall, facing the door, a grand staircase led to the upper floors of Grimmauld Place. The walls of the stairwell were decorated with a row of shrunken house elf heads, mounted on the wall on plaques. Xander grunted in disgust, "That's got to go."

"With you on that one," Sirius agreed with a duplicate look.

On the first landing, there were three rooms: a bedroom, a bathroom and the drawing room. The drawing room was at one time, exquisite, large windows overlooked the street in front of the house, a large fireplace flanked was by two ornate glass-fronted cabinets, and an entire wall was covered with a tapestry of the Black family tree. Xander looked it over in silence, the two men tracing the family lines, and after a moment they continued the grim tour.

The second floor housed a selection of reasonably sized bedrooms, not as large as the master bedroom but fairly decent nevertheless; one room had two twin beds and a wardrobe, and like the rest of the house, was gloomy with lofty ceilings, and a doorknob in the shape of a serpent. On the wall was a portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black and in the corner of the room was a wastepaper basket that coughed when owl droppings were placed in it. The third floor was pretty much the same as the second, although it had a mouldy cupboard in it, while the fourth housed only two rooms. One was Sirius's, who entered it with a wistful smile, and the other was Regulus's, otherwise known as the mysterious R.A.B who had taken Voldemort's locket.

The two top rooms were massive, bigger than the entire third floor of the new Dursley's house. _'Big enough to fit a whole car inside, and probably a camel to boot,' _Xander thought with a grin. He opened the door and was surprised to find the house elf in there; Kreacher stood up and looked at him with angry eyes.

"Filthy blood traitor…"

"Ah," Sirius said with an annoyed look. "Hello, Kreacher."

The house elf bowed its head, its nose touching the floor in a similar manner to Dobby.

"Kreacher, I'd like permission to enter the room of Master Regulus," said Xander politely. The house elf studied him for a full minute before taking a step back and bowing; Xander lowered his head in respect. "Thank you, Kreacher."

The house elf seemed momentarily stunned, so much so that it didn't really know how to respond. Xander looked around the room. "Tell me, Kreacher; how long have you been here alone?"

"Since master Sirius was first imprisoned."

"That's a long time," Xander said. The elf didn't say anything. "Kreacher, we're going to be keeping you company. I'll make a deal with you: you treat us with respect and we'll treat you with respect, which goes for our friends as well."

The elf didn't say anything.

"I'll throw in a bonus," Xander said with a smirk. "I'll get rid of the trophies on the wall."

Kreacher studied him again as though looking at an insect with great interest; the elf bowed its head without any mutterings or curses. "Kreacher, would it be possible for you to fix us some food?"

"Yes, Master Potter," the elf replied, raising itself up and, with a flick of a finger, vanishing with a _'pop!'_.

"What was that all about?" Sirius enquired as the two began to descend the stairs.

"I got the impression you two don't get on very well."

Sirius didn't answer.

"We need to put aside petty differences if we're going to live together," Xander said quietly. "Besides, Kreacher's been here a long time, been here alone with dead house elves and a painting that shouts at everyone; imagine how you'd be?"

"Probably a screw loose," Sirius said in concession.

"Good," Xander said with a grin. "Now let's all act like the adults we're supposed to be; besides, the others have arrived."

Before Sirius could say anything, or ask what the hell he was going on about, the front door burst open and a very large group of red heads crowded in, along with many other coloured heads, one of which was pink. Sirius laughed loudly when Tonks knocked over the umbrella stand and fell into the painting which started screaming abuse at everyone.

"So that's why you moved it," he chuckled.

Xander nodded. "I tried, didn't I? Shame she still fell over it."

For the first time that day, Sirius barked out a laugh, despite the gloomy atmosphere and tirade of abuse from the angry painting.


	4. The Noble House of Black II

Book 3

Chapter 1

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Noble House of Black

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander made his way downstairs hesitantly, almost as though afraid of being in one room with so many people at the same time…Sirius followed suit. There was a girlish squeal and Xander was engulfed in a hug as Hermione threw herself at him and thanked him profusely. Ron groaned loudly, "I don't know what the fuss is about; it's only a cat."

Crookshanks had been her birthday present this time around. He smiled at her. "So you like him, then?"

As though he knew they were talking about him, the cat walked in and brushed against his legs. Xander reached down and scratched the purring cat between his ears, before picking him up and letting him settle on his shoulder. Xander greeted everyone and they all made their way into the kitchen; the former Marauder found a spot out of the way and sat down with a smirk.

"Well, Harry," Arthur Weasley said, smiling. "I must say I was very impressed, although I'm still not convinced about your use of Wolfram and Hart."

"You knew about them?" Molly enquired.

Arthur turned to his wife and nodded slowly.

"And you didn't tell me?" Molly went on. Arthur shook his head, before Molly continued in a cold voice. "Why not?"

"Because I asked him not to," Xander explained. Molly Weasley looked at Xander and narrowed her eyes; however, Xander didn't flinch and looked directly at her.

"How dare you-"

"Don't," Xander interrupted. Molly stopped at the coldness of his voice, and the whole room froze and looked between the two. He smiled, perhaps a little too evilly, "Don't tell me what I can't do," he retorted, standing up straight. "I will tell who I want, when I want, and what I want."

Ron was about to open his mouth to say something, but received a harsh glare from Molly and so stopped himself.

"Why tell Arthur and not me?" she asked in a gentler voice.

"Because it wasn't… isn't your business," Xander replied, trying to calm his tone. "Mr Weasley is my chosen proxy."

Even Hermione looked stunned by this revelation; they had all assumed that it had been Gilderoy Lockhart who had been running around doing Xander's business. Hermione smiled; it made sense: Arthur was able to access his accounts faster than Xander was, and now with his full-time job, knew the wizarding world business-wise very well, and if need be, could hide funds or redirect them elsewhere.

She smiled and nodded. "Clever" she said quietly. Xander looked at her and winked.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"That was quite harsh, you know," Hermione said after they had all been banished from the kitchen to allow the adults to discuss private matters.

"Molly reports everything I say and do back to the Headmaster," Xander replied.

"And that's a problem?"

"No," Xander admitted. "But it could disrupt some of my plans; while I think the Headmaster does have my best interests at heart, he's not entirely thinking of me."

"How so?"

He now had Hermione's full attention. "Hermione, he's preparing for a war against Voldemort. He'll think about what's best for my safety but not my future; the Dursleys are a prime example of that."

"I don't understand?"

"They beat me," Xander said simply. "Or at least Dursley did when he was drunk or angry and needed to vent. I was forced into a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life, until one day I snapped."

"You blew up their house?"

"Yes," Xander replied and Ron laughed. "They didn't even come to rescue me; I had to find my own way out."

Hermione gasped.

"Dumbledore had me kept in that house for eleven years without so much as checking up on me; he didn't check to see if I was being abused or not; he didn't even come to see if I was all right at the hospital; now tell me what you think?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment, shaking her head sadly. "I had no idea," she said finally.

"Of course not; it was a cover up to keep me away from prying eyes, to stop me from falling into the wrong hands. Now that I'm with Sirius, the two of us will be easier to watch."

"You really think that's why he let you live here?" Ron asked.

Xander smiled but didn't answer. Hermione nodded sadly; she, like, Ron had read the autobiography before it had been published and were both shocked at the appalling treatment he had received at the hands of the Dursleys; it was no wonder he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. "Of course it is; that's the argument I used to get him to let me stay here."

Hermione blinked in surprise as though remembering something. "You said you had plans?"

Xander grinned again. "You don't miss a beat, do you?" Hermione blushed. "Yes that's correct," Xander continued. "I've been thinking about some things I want to accomplish if we're going to war with Voldemort."

Ron flinched, to which Hermione rolled her eyes but Xander ignored it and carried on.

"We're going to need to work on a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well, firstly, we're going to need to create a little army; weapons will be required," he started. Hermione rolled her eyes again. "And we'll need tactics for when the shit hits the fan."

"Shit?" Ron said with a puzzled look. Hermione sighed and explained. "Oh, I get it."

Kreacher fed the group and got them anything else they needed, including something on which to sleep. With Dobby's help, the two elves went to Xander's house and retrieved everything he needed. Xander settled down into bed on a full stomach, twitching his ears and listening to the long and loud conversation down below.

"What are they saying?"

It was Xander's turn to blink in surprise when he realised that both Ron and Hermione were looking at him with wide and interested eyes. "Who?" he replied innocently.

"Please," Ron said, rolling _his_ eyes this time. "I've known you long enough to know that you can do things we can't and know things you shouldn't. I also know you can smell, hear and taste better than any Muggle or wizard alive, well, except maybe Professor Lupin."

Of course, Lupin's Lycanthropy.

"Ron," Xander said with a smirk. "You're far too observant for your own good."

"Blame Hermione, she's been rubbing off on me."

The bushy haired witch blushed at the compliment. "I have to agree with Ronald," she said quietly, receiving a look from the two boys. "You know what I mean; spill. I want to know what they're talking about as well."

Xander sighed and started talking…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Mr. Potter," the goblin perched on the tall stand said, looking down at the young boy. "Do you wish to check your finances or discuss business?"

"Do I need to check my finances?"

The goblin looked mildly offended at that comment. "No," he replied curtly.

"Then why ask?"

"I assumed-"

Xander cut him off. "Just because I come here, doesn't mean that I automatically don't trust you or your employees. Gringotts, as a whole, has never done me wrong and has always treated me with respect; that is not easily forgotten."

The goblins around them had stopped to listen to the conversation, many of them eyeing him suspiciously. After a few moments the goblin conceded him a small bow. "Very well, Mr Potter. I must say that you are a most unusual wizard."

Xander flashed him a grin.

"Key please," the goblin said. Xander handed it out; the goblin examined it and took them to an office where they sat down.

"Please understand," Xander started, "that a war is coming; wizardkind will soon be at each others' throats."

The goblin nodded. "We have suspected as much."

"The Ministry, and Voldemort, later on, will do everything in their power to take control."

The goblin shivered at the thought. "They will suffer in the process."

"Good," Xander replied. "I'm going to be creating an army. I will need weapons, armour and a personal favour."

The goblin cocked his head. "Mr. Potter. You have always been polite, respectful, even kind; your judgement has not been wrong as of yet. I will consider this favour. What is it that you seek?"

"Two things: firstly what do you know about the sword of Gryffindor?"


	5. Once you go Black

Book 3

Chapter 5

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Once you go Black

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So what was that meeting all about?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Xander retorted.

"As your legal guardian I do have a right to know."

Xander snorted.

"I know," Sirius said with a big grin, "I would no more try and force that out of you than I would Dual with Molly Weasley."

Xander barked a laugh. "I had a meeting with the goblins about patenting some new designs of armour and weaponry."

Sirius blinked. "Wow, that's deep."

"Yes." Xander nodded. "One of the things that occurred to me was the lack of armour in the Aurors quarters; they go into a battle virtually unprotected. Sure, a battle suit wouldn't stop an Unforgivable, but it would slow it down and might even buy the wearer some time; it would also protect against guns and knives."

"Guns? Wizards don't use them."

"Most wizards don't, but I wouldn't put it past a few, figuring out that bullets kill just as easily as a spell."

Sirius nodded silently. "Fair enough," he said, taking a sip of his Butterbeer. "Last night Molly exploded."

"I thought I felt the place rumble."

Sirius snorted at Xander's joke.

"She wasn't very impressed about Arthur being your proxy."

Xander shrugged his shoulders; he didn't owe the woman anything, after all.

"She was also upset with Arthur for not telling her," Sirius went on, "but she couldn't argue the fact that he was right and she was wrong. I think that was upset her more; she's so used to getting her way."

Xander cringed. "I can imagine. I, personally, don't trust her and don't want my goings-on being reported back to Dumbledore."

"Why not?"

"The man kept me locked up with the Dursleys for eleven years."

Now it was Sirius's turn to cringe.

"Sirius, could I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Serverus very rarely received mail in the deep, dark dungeon that he called home. He did not receive news because of his current location and his lack of friends, most of whom were now either dead or had disassociated themselves with him. The only one who only bothered to even say 'hello' was dear Lucius.

That was why it came as a surprise when Filch banged loudly on his door; the caretaker limped in and grumbled that Serverus had received a letter.

Serverus looked at the letter and instantly recognised Potter's handwriting; he almost tore up the letter immediately, but curiosity got the better of him. He pulled out the dagger that he kept hidden in the desk and gently broke the seal. Inside the parchment was a piece of picture that fell on the desk and a letter with a yellow Post-It note attached.

Snape took of the note and raised both his eyebrows, it read:

"_Thank you_."

He turned the letter over and began reading it. When he was finished, his hands were shaking and his face had gone pale. He looked down at the picture and his lips, for the first time in a decade, curled upwards into a smile, albeit a sad, little smile.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Well, I must say the house is certainly coming along."

Albus Dumbledore popped in for a visit by Floo. The first thing Albus noticed on arrival was the cleanliness of the place; there wasn't any dust to be seen and it seemed now that those awful blinds were gone, it was much brighter inside.

The house-elf, Kreacher, appeared with a 'pop', and bowed its head. "Mr Potter and Mr Black are waiting in the kitchen."

"Thank you Kreacher," the elf nodded and showed the headmaster the way. "Sirs, Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Xander said with a smile. Sirius merely nodded. The elf disappeared and Albus pulled a seat up to the table.

"The House is certainly looking better."

"The three of us came to an agreement." Xander looked at Sirius who looked away somewhat darkly. "I trust that Professor Snape received my letter?"

Albus smiled. "Yes, I daresay he did; that was most kind of you, Harry."

"I know."

"How did you know about Professor Snape's feelings for your mother?"

"He never insulted her," Xander replied simply. The headmaster cocked his head questioningly. "Not once, during his rants and raving about me, fame, or my father, did even so much as mention her. I figured he had a crush on her."

"Indeed he did, although Serverus would never openly admit that."

"Of course not; he can barely look at me."

"Partly because you remind him of her."

Xander didn't know what to say.

"I trust that now without the distraction of Vernon," Dumbledore said gently, "your homework will improve?"

"Yeah, I've already finished it."

"Ah." The older man's eyes twinkled. Albus had brief look around the house, commented on certain areas, patted Sirius on the back and then left.

Kreacher reappeared with two newspapers, bowed and placed them on the table.

"Kreacher, I'm hungry; would you be able to whip anything up?" asked Xander.

"Of course, Master Potter." The elf popped out of the room instantly.

Xander looked at the paper, flipping through it and soaking up the information; he could easily access the memories later on to get more detailed view of it. Sirius watched the scene quietly. Kreacher appeared again shortly after with two bowls of French Soup. Xander smiled, thanked him, took them, and dipped the bread that had appeared a moment later.

"Apparently, the Ministry's gone public and has declared you innocent and offered a public apology." Sirius looked at him as if he were cracking a joke. Xander chucked him the paper, which the older man grabbed and read.

"I won't be accepting it."

"I don't expect you to; in fact, I have an interview with Miss Skeeter lined up." Sirius looked up. "I'll be giving my full view of things there."

"Ouch."

"Oh, yeah," Xander said with a nasty little grin. "The Ministry won't know what hit it; consider this a pre-emptive strike."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

They rested that day and gradually adjusted to each other's company. For Sirius, it was strange being out of his coffin and back in an older one, one where he'd been forced to do things and think things he didn't want to; one where he'd been the only one to think that Voldemort wasn't all that. Now he was back home, but it was different.

For a start, Kreacher was actually being something that bordered on nice; the old house-elf was cooking food for them and doing the chores that needed doing, as was the other Harry Potter fan, Dobby. Sirius would smile when he thought that, to Dobby, Harry was a knight in shining armour. And then there was the boy himself, the child who had had to grow up under similar circumstances.

From what he could see, Harry did not hold a grudge against the Dursleys; he accepted who and what they were. Harry, himself, was unusual, far older than a child his age should be, wiser beyond his years and yet there was still a bit of innocence there that smiled at the prospect of creating a bit of chaos.

Harry reminded Sirius of a young James Potter.

For Xander, it was a nice change to simply be in a house where he didn't get filthy looks. It was nice being in a house where he could get what he wanted without having to resort to influencing people with his Shadow powers. It was also nice not to have to cloak himself all the time.

The next morning they went shopping, not just for Xander's school supplies, but also for some new clothes for Sirius. The man had been living in rags for the better part of a decade.


End file.
